Life or Death Chapter 2
by Wonkyu Taoris
Summary: Seorang namja cantik sedang meringkuk didalam kamarnya, tatapan matanya kosong seperti tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi. Kamar itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin tidak ada sinar matahari ataupun lampu, dia sudah sangatlah lelah untuk menangis, menangisih kehidupannya sendiri.


Chapter 2

Tittle: Life or Death

Author: Wonkyu Taoris

Main Cash: Cho kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Jung ( Cho) Yunho

Choi Minho

Rated: T

Pairing: Wonkyu

Genre:

DISC: Semua tokoh yang ada di dalam sini bukan MILIK SAYA. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk cerita saya.

Summary: ?

Warning: Yaoi, BL, banyak typo.

Okelah ini hanya ff isengan saya yang mungkin kurang bermutu, yang suka silahkan baca yang gak suka pun gak usah baca.

Ok langsung baca aja..

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik sedang meringkuk didalam kamarnya, tatapan matanya kosong seperti tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi. Kamar itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin tidak ada sinar matahari ataupun lampu, dia sudah sangatlah lelah untuk menangis, menangisih kehidupannya sendiri.

YUNHO POV

Aku memasuki kamar dongsaengku tersayang, ternyata dia sedang meringkuk disana, sungguh kasian sekali kau harus menjadi dongsaengku cho kyuhyun, kau hanya pembawa sial dalam keluarga ini jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku bertindak kejam padamu. Aku jalan menghapirinya, dan dia langsung mendongakan kepalanya jangan harap aku akan luluh dengan tatapannya.

BUGGH..

Kutendang tendang perutnya, cih dasar baru aku tendang saja dia sudah meringis kesakitan seperti itu dasar lemah.  
"uhuk..uhuk..appo hyung" ujarnya sambil meringis.  
" itu bukanlah urusanku, mau kau sakit ataupun tidak aku tidaklah peduli" ucapku sambil menarik rambutnya.  
" akhh..hyung appo hiks..mianhae " ucapnya dengan lirih  
"dasar lemah segitu saja sudah sudah menangis" kucengkram dagunya kuat  
"aku tidak suka kau menangis, jika kau menangis lagi, kau akan merasakan tanganmu terbakar" ancamku. Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar ancamanku.  
" n-ne hyung, kyu tidak akan menangis lagi" jawabnya.  
" bagus kalau begitu" setelah itu aku pun keluar dari kamarnya, kututup pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

YUNHO POV END.

BANDARA

Akhirnya aku bias menginjakkan kakiku ke korea juga, Negara tercintaku, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dongsaeng tercintaku dan sahabatku entah dia masih mengingatku ataukah tidak. Setelah menempu perjalanan dari bandara ke apartment dongsaengku akhirnya akupun sampai ditempat tujuanku.

TING..TONG..TING..TONG..

Aish.. kemana dia kenapa belum membua pintunya. Apa dia masih tidur dasar keroro tukang tidur.

TING..TONG..TING..TONG..

MINHO POV

Yakk..dasar pengganggu tidak tau apa hari ini hari libur, dasar perusak tidur orang saja, awas saja jika hanya salah alamt akan ku tendang dia.  
"iya tunggu sebentar" teriakku dari dalam. Ketika aku buka pintunya, orang itu langsung memelukku erat, bahkan aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.  
"yak..lepaskan aku siapa kau? Tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, sungguh badanku terasa mau remuk semua.  
" dongsaengku tercinta kau lupa dengan hyung tampanmu? Jawabnya sambil bertanya  
"m-mwo! Yak..siwon hyung aku mengingatku, tapi aku tidak tau kalau itu kau dasar hyung pabbo" jawabku  
" pabbo? Aku ini pintar mana mungkin pabbo" ujarnya.  
" hyung mau apa kemari? Tanyaku  
" tentu saja pulang, inikan apartmentku, kau hanya menumpang di apartmentku" ucapnya sambil masuk kedalam.  
" tapi kan hyung sudah memberikannya kepadaku" aku pun masuk dan tidak lupa untuk menutup pintunya, aku lihat dia sudah duduk di sofa, aku pun duduk sampingnya.  
"hyung bilang bukannya 1 tahun lagi baru pulang ke korea? Tanyaku  
" aku kan ingin member kejutan untuk dongsaengku ini, dan ini unttukmu" jawabnya sambil memberikan bsebuah bungkusan kepadaku  
"apa ini? Tanyaku  
"sudah kau buka saja" jawabnya sambil bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dasar tidak pernah berubah. Aku pun membuka bungkusan pemberian hyungku dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kaset game terbaru bahkan belum keluar di korea, wow hyungku memang yang terhebat. Aku liahat di keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi.  
" hyung mau kemana? Tanyaku heran  
" aku mau ke rumah yunho hyung, wae? Jawabnya sambil bertanya  
" hyung masih berhubungan dengannya? Tanyaku balik  
" ne, dia sahabatku minho, bahkan sudah hyung anggap sebagai hyung kandung sendiri"jawabnya enteng  
" tapi hyung dia kan bos mafia, hyung harus berhati-hati kepadanya dia juga sering membunuh, lebih baik hyung menjauhinya" aku mencoba mengingatkan hyungku tentang dia  
"itu kan menurut mu, dia itu sebenarnya baik, dan hyung tidak akan pernah menjauhinya hanya karna alasan dia itu adalah bos mafia, sudah hyung mau pergi dulu" jawabnya sambil keluar dari apartment  
"semoga kau tidak kenapa-kenapa hyung" doaku dalam hati

MINHO POV END.

TBC or END? Pendek? Sangat -_-

Gomawo yang mau review 


End file.
